The present invention pertains to telecommunications and more particularly to transferring mobile internet messages via wireless signaling channels.
Today cellular service providers are adding data service capabilities to mobile devices. Currently, when data service capabilities are added to mobile devices, the provider is forced to utilize several levels of authentication.
Currently, for internet service providers to provide mobile internet protocol, such mobile internet protocol registrations are sent on a radio bearer traffic channel. Current 2.5 and 3rd generation standards propose such a solution. This solution requires two forms of authentication of the mobile unit. Further, this solution requires two forms of network access, namely one network access to a wireless network and another access to the mobile internet protocol network.
This solution results in increased connection time setups and increased messaging. Further, the solution requires entities to either buy their own HSP/AuC or dual provision their customers in a wireless provider's HSP.
What is needed is an arrangement for allowing internet service providers and IP players to provide mobile internet services to their customers at a low start-up fee without requiring dual provisioning of subscribers. In addition, what is needed is a more efficient method of implementing mobile internet protocol on wireless networks to perform authentication and access a single time.